Love, Lust, and Happiness
by theodorefan100
Summary: Two Weeks have gone by since Jeanette and Simon had their fun in the bushes, and Jeanette can't stop thinking about it. What will happen when Simon catches Jeanette being naughty?


Love, Lust, and Happiness

Jeanette Miller had never been happier in her life. Two weeks ago she had had unprotected anal sex with her boyfriend Simon Seville, and she had loved it! The feeling of his penis penetrating her anal cavity, stretching the walls of her poop hole, had been the greatest feeling of her life. She wanted Simon more and more every day since that day, and she knew she would have to do it again sometime.

Jeanette spent every night dreaming about Simon, and that one special moment in the bushes. Every night she would wake up from her dreams covered in sweat, cum leaking out of her pussy. She always considered playing with herself after these dreams, but she didn't want to risk getting caught.

One night, she finally decided that she would do it. She would masturbate in her bed after her sisters had fallen asleep. She said goodnight to Dave, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore in the hallway and went into the bedroom her and her sisters shared. After saying goodnight to Brittany and Eleanor, Jeanette laid in bed, waiting for her sisters to fall asleep...

Simon Seville laid in his bed, waiting for his brothers Alvin and Theodore to fall asleep. Ever since that night two weeks ago when he had boned Jeanettes asshole, he had wanted her more and more. He had finally gotten the courage after two weeks of waiting to make his move. Tonight, he was going to sneak out of the bedroom when his brothers fell asleep and sneak into the girl's bedroom, wake Jeanette up, and sneak off with her to have sex. He NEEDED her, and he was certain that she needed him too. Tonight was going to be the best night of their lives...

20 minutes after laying in bed, Jeanette heard snoring coming from Brittany's bed, and the gentle sound of Eleanor breathing as she slept. It was time. Jeanette closed her eyes and thought about that one special night, when Simon had sniffed her butt, rimmed it, and fucked it with everything he had. She imagined the feeling of his dick pressing up against her tailhole, she was intstantly turned on. She reaced under the covers and slid her paw into the purple thong she was wearing. She gently rubbed her aroused vagina with her paw, before slipping a digit into her moist folds. "Oh Simon!" she whispered to herself...

Simon quietly closed the door to the boy's room, and tiptoed down the hallway. He carefully opened the door to the girl's room and snuck inside, closing the door behind him...

Jeanette heard the door open and froze. She immediately began to breathe quietly, feigning sleep in case Dave was checking on the girls. The door closed a second later and she resumed thrusting her finger into her vagina, inserting a second one...

After entering the girl's bedroom, Simon was shocked to hear Jeanette moaning his name, he carefully snuck up to her bed and looked up, there she was, her eyes closed and her arm moving under the blankets. Simon's dick became rock hard the moment he realized she was masturbating, and begin to jerk himself when he heard Jeanette moan his name...

Jeanette had now inserted 3 fingers into her vagina, and was thrusting so hard with her paw she thought she would tear her own hymen. She knew her orgasm was close, and came all over her paw as she quietly whispered "Simon!"...

Simon watched Jeanettes little show and when he heard her orgasm, he was brought over the top and came all over the floor, stifling his cry so he didn't startle her. He then decided to hop up onto her bed...

Jeanette almost screamed as she felt someone jump on the bed beside her. She froze, and her eyes opened. Sitting there with a grin on his face was Simon...

"My my, aren't we a naughty little girl Jeanette?" Simon asked as he grinned at her, she was the most beautiful Chipmunk he'd ever seen. It was hard to believe that 3 months ago her and her sisters were living with Ian Hawke, their arch nemesis. He reached over and stroked her face, calming her instantly. "Simon, wh-what are you doing here?" she asked him with a surprised and embarrased look on her face.

"I came here to take you to a more private place so we could have some fun, unless you don't want to," Simon said with a wink to her.

"Of, of course I do!" she whispered back to him. She had wanted this for a while now, and she wasn't going to turn down what might be her only chance for a while to have sex with Simon. She was just nervous, after all, he had just snuck into her and her sisters bedroom to sneak her out with him.

Simon helped her out of bed and they carefully left the room together, making sure to quietly open and close the door behind themselves. Once both chipmunks had exited the room and the door was closed, Simon grabbed Jeanette and began to kiss her passionately. She kissed him back as his tounge slipped into her mouth and began to play with her own. She giggled into the kiss as he slowly led her down the hall and into the bathroom. He broke the kiss to jump up onto the counter and turn the light on, then closed the door and locked it. Hopping down, he went back to Jeanette and kissed her deeply again. His member hardening again, pre leaking out of the tip...

Jeanette began kissing Simon back when he returned from locking the door. She even sighed as she felt his hands roam all over her hair, shoulders, back, and eventually, her recently used vagina. She moaned as she felt his hands touch her in her most sensitive spot, and giggled as she felt herself start getting wet. She then felt something that made her smile, his dick pressing against her stomach. She giggled again and broke the kiss. "Looks like someones excited," she said stiffling a giggle.

"Care to help me fix that?" he asked her with a wink.

Jeanette knew what Simon was after. "What a naughty boy! It's a good thing I love sausage," she replied as she got down on her knees after removing his hoodie and exposing his rock hard dick. She licked the tip of his pre-soaked head, getting a moan from him. She then grinned, and took his entire length into her mouth. Simon moaned, "That's a good girl Jeanette, suck me dry," he said as she began to bob her head up and down while sucking on his cock, trying to force it to release his load. It only took him 5 minutes to explode into her mouth, and when he did, she swallowed it all. She then got up and began to undress herself as she asked, "Care to return the favor?"

Simon nodded as he watched his grilfriend undress. Once she had her top off and had removed her skirt she turned around and bent herself over, showing him the thong she now wore. He got hard right away, and even more so when she suddenly farted at him. "Oops!" she said, giggling. The smell of her flatulence almost instantly filled the room, and it turned Simon on even more than it had before! He grabbed her thong and pulled it down to her ankles, shoving his face in her ass he began to sniff her ass almost instantly. She moaned as she felt his nose touch her tailhole, and almost screamed in pleasure when his tounge entered it. The rim session was short, but she loved every minute of it.

As Simon finished licking Jeanettes tailhole, he moved his dick up against it, preparing to penetrate it when he suddenly heard Jeanette say, "NO!"

He looked at her confused. She then spoke, "I know how badly you want my ass, and believe me I want you in there too, but before you give my 'other' hole some much needed dick."

Simon understood what she was asking of him at once. "Y-you mean you want met to...?" he began.

"Yes Simon, I want you to take my virginity. Break my Hymen Simon Seville and make my pussy yours!" Jeanette pulled herself away from Simon and laid herself on the floor, removing her thong entirely and spreading her legs wide open, offering her vagina to Simon.

Simon couldn't refuse. He got on top of her and lined his dick up with her opening. "Are you sure about this?" he asked her with concern in his voice.

"Yes," she replied.

Simon inserted the head of his penis into her waiting vagina. Jeanette had to use all of her willpower to keep herself from screaming in pain as he tore her hymen. Simon waited for Jeanettes pain to fade before he continued. When she gave him the ok, he inserted the rest of his member, causing her to moan in both pain and pleasure as his dick stretched her virgin passage. When he was fully hilted into her he waited a minute, gasping in pleasure, then pulled out and thrust back in. He continued this pattern, increasing the power of each thrust, making Jeanette moan more and more. He moaned as he felt her vaginal walls gently clench his dick. Finally, after fifteen minutes of this, Jeanettes pussy contracted around Simons dick tightly, causing both chipmunks to orgasm together, Simons dick exploding into Jeanettes pussy, filling her with his creamy warm seed.

After their intense orgasm, Simon and Jeanette lay next to each other for several minutes, cuddling and kissing as they prepared for their final sex act of the night. Finally, Jeanette and Simon had enough energy to stand and get into postition.

Jeanette stood and leaned against the wall with her tail raised high, exposing her tailhole to Simon. Simon lined his dick up with her rectum and hilted into her asshole. He began to fuck her ass hard as she begged him to fuck her like the bitch she was. After only 3 minutes, neither chipmunk could hold themselves any longer, and they orgasmed together for a second time. Simons dick spewing more of his creamy hot cum into Jeanettes bowels. She moaned as she felt his dick fill her ass up. He removed his dick from her rectum and helped her into her clothes before putting on his own.

The two then kissed each other before leaving the bathroom and heading towards their own seperate bedrooms. The two chipmunks fell asleep as soon as they hit their beds, only to dream about the nights events for a long time to come.


End file.
